Switching Lives
by Luc1046ky
Summary: What if Bella and Edward's lifes were totally switched? What if Edward was human and was the one moving to Forks and he meets Bella who is a vampire that has been living in Forks to hide what she really is?
1. Wake me up before you go

N/A Thank to everyone for reading this! Sorry if this first chapter is not the best…this is my first Twilight fan fiction so I am a little rusty! But I like it….and how everything is going to turn out, but I can't give anything away!

Sorry for any misspelled words or anything, it will get better! As I said before, I am a little rusty!

Oh, before I forget I got the title from the song, "Wake me up before you go go, because I'm not planning on going solo!" Do you know that song? I do!

Ok now before I start to ramble on here it is!

Switching Lives

Chapter one Wake me up before you go.

* * *

"Mom, I do not want to move to Forks." I said. So did my brothers and sisters, Alice, Rosalie, Emmett and Jasper, at the same time as me.

"Guys, we have to move to Forks. That is where you dads job got transferred to. I promised that you all could stay here in San Francisco until the school year was over and now it is over. So we are packing and driving up there tonight." Esme stated.

"Well, at least we get to stay with Carlis---- dad this time when we go up instead of just visiting him for Christmas or something." I said with a positive point of view on things even know neither me nor my siblings wanted to move to Forks. I turn around and walked over to the stairs and leaned on the railing.

"Thank you Edward, my dear, for looking on the brighter side of this." Esme said with a smile.

I turned my body to face her and returned a friendly smile and gave her a nod that said '_Your Welcome'_.

"Ya, since that is going to be the only bright thing we are going to be looking at for awhile." Emmett smirked as he went over to kiss Rosalie on her forehead. She smiled at him and he gave her a wink and they kiss each other passionately. I turned my head away from them trying to give them some space. I noticed Alice, Jasper and Esme were doing the same thing.

No one wanted to move to Forks, Washington. One, it was cloudy there and two is rains there almost everyday. All of us were so used to the WARM and SUNNY weather here; it would be hard for all of us to adapt to the cold, rainy weather there.

"When are we leaving, Mom?" Alice asked Esme in her normal happy sounding voice, but we all knew it was forced.

"We will be leaving at 8:00 tonight. Right now it is 3:00, so I suggest that all of you get finished packing and get some rest because we will be driving all night." She looked at each of us as she said this and we all nodded are heads as if saying, '_Ok, we understand'_.

Alice nodded again to Esme and went over and took Jaspers hand in hers and they went up stairs to start packing, Emmett and Rosalie follow close behind them.

When they all went upstairs Esme sighed and then she walked up to me and gave me a hug and a peck on the cheek.

"I am going to my room to pack; you should do the same, Edward. And get plenty of rest; you will be up all night driving."

"Ok, mom" I said as I ran up the stairs skipping one step at a time. I walked to my room to pack up all of my belongings.

When I got into my room I closed the door behind me. Then I walked a crossed the room to my bed, flopping down on it onto my back. I put my hands over my face and groaned. _Why, why, why do we have to move to Forks! Anywhere but Forks! ANYWHERE!_

I really did not want to leave here to move to Forks! Forks would be my own personal HELL! I laid there wondering what it would be like to live there. _Rain, snow, snowstorms, rainstorms, just planning storms in general!_ I pushed the bad images from my mind by shaking my head back and forth but I don't think that it helped any.

I stood up, walked over to my closet, and began to pack my things. _Shirts, pants, sweatshirts, shoes, shorts…. Ya, like I would be needing those!_ I smiled to myself while shoving the shorts into a box along with everything else.

After I finished packing everything I owned it was 5:13. I took into consideration that I would have to be driving all night so I flopped back down on my bed and closed my eyes. It didn't take me long at all to fall asleep.

Before I knew it I was being shaken awake by someone sitting on my bed beside me. I opened my eyes and saw Alice smiling at me. I look at the clock lying beside my bed and it was 7:42. I stood up and stretched before I look back at Alice. Her eyes were all red and watery.

"Alice are you ok?' I said not able to hide the worried tone in my voice.

"Ya, I am fine. I am just really going to miss this place. I am going to miss my friends so much!" she said before looking up at me and wiping a tear that escaped from her eye and fell down her cheek.

"Alice it is going to be ok. Forks is not going to be that bad." I knew as soon as I said that that I was lying to her. It was going to be bad and I was sure of that.

"Alice I am sure that you are going to make plenty of new friends. And you have me, Rosalie, Jasper and Emmett." I leaned over to give her a friendly, loving hug and a peck on the cheek.

She looked up and smiled at me. I went over to my dresser and grabbed my boxes and bags in my hands. I turned around to look back at Alice who was still sitting on the end of my bed staring out of the window.

"Ready Alice."

She looked away from the window and turned her body to look up at me and nodded with a smile as she wiped another tear that escaped from her eye. I motioned for her to follow me out of my bed room as I closed the door behind us.

We hurried down the stairs with everyone standing in the main hallway waiting for us.

Alice ran straight to Jasper, who was standing by the front door, and stood next to him as he kissed her on her forehead. I look at everyone else to find all of there belongings sitting next to them on the floor ready to go.

"You ready to go, Edward?"

There you go! My first chapter! I know it is short the next one will be longer! Just so you all know Edward and the other Cullen's are humans and Carlisle job as a doctor got transferred to Forks! So Esme and the kids stayed were they lived until the kids finished the school year. So now it is the end of the school year and they are moving to Forks with Carlisle! Just in case you don't get it as well as I do because I am writing it!

Oh ya and before I forget, if you have read Twilight you know this, all of the Cullen kids have been adopted by Esme and Carlisle. Also that Emmett and Rosalie are together and so are Alice and Jasper! Poor Edward is all alone! For now! REVIEW!!!!!!!REVIEW!!!!!!


	2. Road Trip

N/A Hello everyone! Thanks for my review! I was so happy that people liked my story! Sorry my last chapter was so short. This one is longer! Enjoy!

Switching Lives

Chapter 2 Road Trip

* * *

"Edward, can you help me with this?!?" Rosalie yelled to me out of breath.

I shut my car door and ran over to Rosalie to see her struggling to lift a box into Emmett's jeep. I went up next to her and pushed it in easily.

"Thanks so much, Edward"

"No problem." I said to her with a forced smile.

"So are you ready to leave?"

I laughed.

"No not to go to that hell hole."

She laughed and gave me a quick hug before she ran back up to the house to get more stuff. I follow her up the steps to our house and helped pack everything in our cars.

When everything was packed into all four cars, my shinny silver Volvo, Emmett's yellow jeep, Rosalie's red BMW convertible, and Esme's Black Lexis, we all got in our cars and drove off in the road. Me, Alice and Jasper in my Volvo, Emmett in his jeep, Rosalie in her BMW, and Esme in her Lexis.

I drove out in the street first with Emmett, Rosalie, and Esme close behind me.

I knew it was going to be a very long trip to Forks when I had to drive with Alice and Jasper. They really didn't say much of anything to me. They just sat in the back cuddling, reluctant to let go of each other.

I kept looking up in my review mirror to keep an eye on the two of them. Every time I look up they were forehead to forehead smiling at each other kissing and whispering to low for me to hear exactly what they were saying.

"Alright you two, could you try to do something else?" I begged. If they could do anything besides make out with each other I would be so happy."

"Like what, Edward" Jasper asked with a smile.

"Oh, I don't know. Maybe talk to the drive so I don't get tired and drive off the road because I fell asleep because my brother and sister are boring me to death by not talking to me and….."

"OK, WE GET IT! SORRY EDWARD!" They both said sounding very annoyed by my rambling but I didn't care. I rolled my eyes and they laughed at me. I was about to say something back to them when my cell phone rang. I was very grateful.

I picked it up to hear Emmett's voice on the other end of the line.

"Hey Edward, how are you doing?'

"Good Emmett, just watching Jasper and Alice making out in the backseat."

Giggles came from the backseat and I looked in the review mirror and couldn't their heads anymore.

"Oh, well I am so glad that I am not there, sorry Edward! Well, hey listen, Rosalie wants to stop off soon and get something to eat."

_I looked up at the clock and it was already 11:00! Where did the time go?_

"Umm, yea that's fine."

"Ok, there is a Wendy's in fifteen miles, so get off the exit and we will meet you there, ok?"

"Yea, that is fine. I will see you."

I flipped my phone shut, throwing it on the seat next to me. Then I leaned back in my seat and reached back to smack Alice off of Jasper.

"Hey, Edward what the hell are you doing!" Jasper yelled in a joking way but he did sound a little annoyed and slightly serous.

"Will you both stop already?" I yelled back, but I wasn't joking.

"Hey Edward, you told Emmett that we were making out, which by the way we weren't! So we decided since you said that…….. we might as well do it!" Alice said, smiling.

Jasper laughed at what Alice had said and shook his head in agreement.

"Fine, well hey, Rosalie was getting kinda hungry so we are going to…………"

"Stop off at Wendy's and get something to eat?" Alice asked, but she and I both knew she was right.

"How do you do that Alice?" I asked.

"Do what, Edward" She asked honestly.

"How did you know we were going to Wendy's?" I looked back at her in my review mirror with one eyebrow raised.

"I told you already, its weird, I saw us eating there, just a quick flash in my mind" She said with a shrug of her shoulders.

"Ohhhhh…….." Was all I could say. I took my eyes off her and looked back on the road.

"Think what you want, Edward that is what I saw!" Alice scolded.

"I didn't say anything." I signed.

I felt bad asking Alice how she knew we were going to Wendy's because I knew the answer she was going to give me. Alice can see things in her mind. When she first told me years ago I thought that she was lying but she really can. It is weird and complicating to try to explain so we really don't tell anyone._ 'Just another family secret.'_ is what Carlisle always said.

It was the longest fifteen miles I have ever driven. It didn't help any that no one said anything. But finally I pulled off the exit and drove up to Wendy's and parked with Emmett, Rosalie, and Esme parking right next to me. I had to wake up Jasper and Alice in the backseat to tell them we have stopped.

We all got out of our cars and walked into Wendy's. Everyone went into the bathrooms and ordered their food and ate in less than twenty minutes.

When I was done I went outside, unlocked and got into my Volvo and started the engine. I put in a CD that Esme gave me that was filled with all of my favorite classical music on it, and hit the play button while I was waiting for Jasper and Alice to finish up inside.

I laid my head back on my headrest and fell asleep until I heard the car door open and close. I heard Jasper and Alice mumbling something but I tried to ignore them and go back to sleep.

"Edward are you sleeping?" Alice whisper in my right ear.

"Muuuhummmbuummcoommeyyaacccccckkk hulatgger" I was half asleep so I really did know what I said, or what I was trying to say.

"Edward? Edward? EDWARD?" Alice whispered than got louder.

"What, What!"

"Jasper and I are ready!"

"Ok." I said with a yawn.

"Edward, maybe I should drive if you are that tired." Jasper offered.

"No, no, no, I am fine. Really."

"Are you sure, Edward? I would be happy to drive…."

"No, that is ok Jasper."

"Ok"

I yawned and stretched and pulled out of my parking spot and went into the highway. I noticed that no one else was still here so I figured they already left.

I leaned back in my seat and look back at Alice and Jasper sleeping. Jasper was leaning against the window and Alice was snuggled up half on his lap. I smiled at them and looked back at the road.

I was getting really tired and almost wanted to reconsider Jasper offer about driving. My eyes started to close and I had to keep tell myself to stay awake! I looked down at the clock and it was 4:54 in the morning. I was very glad because we would be there soon.

I turned off the classical music and turn on some rap. I really hate rap but I thought that I would have a harder time trying to fall asleep to rap than classical music.

"Jasper, Jasper. Are you awake?" I whisper.

No answer. He was still sound asleep in the back.

I rolled down my window and let the fresh cool air hit my face. I was hopping so hard that that would help me stay awake and it did.

My cell phone rang in the seat next to me and I pick it up fast so I wouldn't wake anyone up but may be a little to fast because when I want to grab it I flung it just right that it slipped out of my hand and on to the floor. I leaned down quickly to grab it and finally got it secure in my hand.

"Hello?" I asked with a yawn.

"Hey Edward how are you holding up?" Emmett asked. He sounded way too cheery for it being only five in the morning.

"Fine, just fine. Little tired though."

Yea, you do sound it, well hey, there is a rest stop up her in about 2 miles so turn off there, ok?"

"Yea, sure bye."

I snapped the phone shut and put it in the cup holder.

I saw the sign for the rest stop and turn into the parking lot. Everyone was already there getting out of there cars stretching. I parked and took off my seat beat and got out of the car and walked over to them all.

"Hey, Edward. Good morning." Rosalie said with a yawn as she gave me a hug.

"Hello." I replied

"Where are Alice and Jasper?" Esme asked.

"There are in the car still sleeping. You can go wake them if you want" I said motioning to my car.

"Ok, I will."

She walked over and opened the car door and whisper there names while shaking them lightly to wake them.

"Well I am going to get something to drink." I said. I started to walk towards the building.

"Hey, Edward wait up!" Emmett said. He kissed Rosalie and walked up next to me matching my pace.

We walked into the building in silence and looked around to find a place to go. _Starbucks, just the place I want to go to get caffeine._

"Hey, I am going to Starbucks, you coming with?"

"Yea, sure"

We walked over to the cashier. She was a girl about are age and she had deep blue eyes and long blond straight hair pulled up in a ponytail and she was staring at us walking toward her like she was going to faint.

"Umm he--llo, I m--ay um…… may I thank, I mean…. take your order?" She stuttered.

I looked at her name tag and decided to have some fun with this. _Katie, her name is Katie._

"Yes, Katie is it?" I said in a low voice that people would call my '_Sexy_' voice.

I swore that I saw her tremble.

"Um, yea it is Katie." She said and her eyes got very big.

"Well hello Katie, my name is Edward, nice to meet you." I flashed a smile at her and she looked like she was going to die right there.

"Katie, I think that I will have a cappuccino. Anything for you Emmett?" I said without even looking at Emmett, I kept my eyes on hers.

"Yea, I would like to have the same." He said, in a low voice too, and she looked at the both of us in shock.

"Um, yea I will be right back, you total is $4.29." She said and walked, no, more like stumbled out of our sight.

"Poor girl, she looks like she has seen a ghost!" Emmett whispered in my ear. I laughed quietly.

She came out from behind a wall and walked back to us like she was concentrating very hard on something. She did trip over a wire that was on the floor but she didn't trip enough to fall.

"Her--here you go."

"Thank you very much." I said when I handed her a five dollar bill.

"Keep the change." I said with a big smile. I thought I saw her eyes roll back a little as she handed us our cup.

"Thanks." Emmett said as he reached for his cup. "Maybe we will see you around." Emmett smile as we turned around to walk out.

"GOD, I sure hope so!" She said under her breath. I don't think that we were meant to hear that but we did. When we got outside we started laughing so hard.

"Edward that was so means, poor girl." Emmett said out of breath.

"Yea she is probability hyperventilating in there right now!"

We broke out laughing even more.

"Hey guys, what is so funny?" Rosalie asked.

We both snapped our heads up and stood up straighter.

"Nothing funny here right, Edward."

"Nope nothing funny, really Rosalie, I don't know what you are talking about."

We all stood there a second looking at each other. Then Alice and Jasper walked past us.

"Poor girl!" Alice said as she walked past us. I figured that she had one of them flashes in her mind thing again and saw what we had done.

Emmett and I broke out laughing louder now. Rosalie looked at us as she rolled her eyes and walked up to join Alice and Jasper.

After a couple of minutes of laughing and getting weird looks from other people we went to our cars and waited for everyone to finish up.

I sat in my car and drank my cappuccino and it was working. I was wide awake now. I sat there another ten minutes before Alice, Jasper, Rosalie, and Esme were walk out of the building and getting into there separate cars.

"Hey Edward, you ready?" Jasper asked.

"Yup, just waiting for you guys."

"Hey, what exactly were you doing with that poor girl that worked there?" Alice asked.

"What do you mean?"

"You know what I mean! And that wasn't very nice teasing her like that!"

"Oh Alice, we weren't teasing her. We were just…"

"Being mean!" She scolded.

"Oh, Alice."

"Edward, just don't do it again, you shouldn't play people like that. Especially girls, ok,"

"Fine, Alice."

I let out a deep breath and got back on the highway. I wasn't sure why Alice was getting upset about what Emmett and I did. We were just having a little fun.

"Are we almost there?" Jasper asked.

"Yea, the sign should be coming up soon."

I could see the welcome sign in the distance. I was it was a worn piece of wood with silver letters on it.

_WELCOME TO FORKS!_

* * *

There I am done! I got it done faster than I thought because I was sick from school. Hope you liked it! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! 


	3. Welcome To Forks

A/N Thanks for everyone for reading my last chapters! I hope that you liked them. Sorry it took me so long to write this one. But school got in the way of me writing, but school is over now so I will have more time! Sorry if there are lots of errors, I didn't have time to look over it before submitted it.

Chapter 3 Welcome to Forks

* * *

Finally, we were here. Forks, Washington. I wasn't that excited to be here, but I was just a little to see Carlisle. But that was it. I followed the familiar roads to a huge, three story white house with a wrap around porch, that I would soon call my home.

"We're here guys." I said, looking over my shoulder into Alice's anxious eyes.

I put my eyes back on the driveway in front of me and parked right beside Emmett. I took a deep breath before I grabbed my cell phone and my empty cup and got out of my car. I looked up to see Carlisle walking towards us with a huge grin.

"Hello guys. I am so happy to see you! Welcome to Forks!" Carlisle said, giving us each a big hug.

"Are you all ready to get inside to your rooms and unpack to get settled in?" Carlisle asked.

"YES!" Alice squealed behind us, obviously excited to makeover her and Jaspers new room.

All of us laughed at her.

"All right kids, go up to your rooms and unpack." Carlisle said motioning to the house.

Alice was first to grab her stuff and head towards the house with all of us following close behind.

"Make sure you come down in a little while at, oh, say six, we will have dinner ready!" Esme yelled as we all stormed into the house laughing and running up the huge staircase to our rooms.

My room was down a long hallway, at the end and to the left, the very last room. When I got into my room I opened the door to a very large room with a big window, with a great view, a king sized bed, a stereo with a large CD collection, a book shelf with many books and a black velvet love seat that sat in the corner of my room.

I didn't have much to unpack so I got done quicker than I thought; it was only 3:05. It was spring break here too so I didn't have to stay home all day so, I decide I would go explore Forks, not like there was much to explore. I through away my empty cup that I got from Starbucks and grabbed my cell home and keys off my nightstand. I hurried down the stairs to the kitchen, that is where I thought Carlisle and Esme would be. Sure enough, they were.

"Hey Mom and Dad, would it be okay if I took a drive around Forks to look around?"

"Will you be back for dinner?" Esme asked not looking up at me. She was concentrating on what she was making, for dinner, in front of her.

"Yes, I will,"

"Then you can go. Be back by six no later." Carlisle yelled after me as I had already started to walk for the door when he said '_Then you can go'_.

As I was walking/running, I ran right into Emmett.

"Where's the fire, Edward?" He asked.

"No fire. See you later."

He said something else but I didn't catch it.

I stopped to grab my leather jacket and pulled it over my white T-shirt. I ran out the door and took out my keys from my front pocket of my blue jeans. I wasn't sure why I was running to get out of the house in such a hurry, maybe it was because I wanted to be free, but from what?

I took a deep breath of fresh air and opened my car door to my Volvo and started the engine. First thing I did was turn off the rap and put back in my CD. I backed out of our long twisted driveway and onto the road. I was in such a hurry earlier that I didn't even notice how dark it was out so I flipped on my headlights.

I drove by a whole bunch of small brown brick buildings, with while numbers painted on the front of each of them, which were surrounding two buildings bigger than the rest. I would have never guessed that that was the school that I would be going to in two months if it weren't for the sigh that said '_Fork's High School'_. Alice and I are going to be juniors and Emmett, Rosalie, and Jasper and going to be seniors this year.

There weren't any stores around here. I really wanted to find a CD store but I figured I would have to go to Port Angeles or Seattle to find one of those. I passed by some kind of store, I couldn't tell what kind it was because it was dark out but I decided to go in anyways.

I turned into a parking spot right in front of the building and cut the engine. I grabbed my keys and got out of the car, putting them in my front pocket. I walked into the store and a little bell rang when I opened the door. I smiled and walked in. A boy about my age, a little shorter than me with blond hair that was spiked up with gel, walked up to me. I guessed that he worked here because he was wearing a green vest with a nametag on it.

"Hi, I am Mike Newton, is there anything I can help you with today?"

"No, I am just looking." I said looking around the store. It looked like some kind of hiking/outdoors store.

"Hey, aren't you one of Dr. Cullen's kids?" He asked.

"Um, yeah, I am Edward." I guessed that Carlisle didn't really try to keep it a secret that all of the Cullen kids were moving into town.

"Hi Edward, it is really nice to meet you!" He said putting his hand out and I shock it.

"I am Mike Newton…say, what grade are you going to be in this year?" He asked with hope in his eyes.

"I will be a junior,"

"Me too! And so will my friend Bella, she is around her somewhere…. well anyways, what are you going to buy?"

"I really don't know, I was just looking for something for me and my brothers to do over the summer to keep busy," I said looking around the store, hiking would keep us busy, and I did like to be outdoors.

"You could hike, that seems to be a really popular thing to do this year," He said walking around the store and I followed.

"Okay, sounds good to me, what will I need?" Never hiked before but I was always up for new things.

"A map, compass, and hiking boots. I will get them for you. What size do you wear?" He asked with a bright smile that almost blinded me. I flinched away and he closed his mouth.

"Eleven and a half." I answered shaking my head trying to clear it from the unusual flash of light.

"Okay, I will bring all of that stuff to the front counter for you so you can just go up to the front of the store and wait, I will be there in a sec with all of your stuff," And with that he disappeared before I could even blink. Weird.

I walked up to the front of the store and leaned against the black counter with the register on it and waited for Mike to arrive back with all of my things.

I heard a beautiful voice coming from a room behind the counter. I guessed that it was Bella, the girl Mike was talking about. I leaned forward wanted to hear what she was talking about and whom she was talking to, I know it is wrong to eavesdrop but I don't care. She was on the phone.

"Okay Dad, I will be home soon, bye." I heard her perfect voice say right before I heard a click.

She came out of the room and I stood up a little bit from my position I was in, leaning over half way over the counter, eavesdropping. She was beautiful! There was no other word to describe the way she looked but……….BEAUTIFUL! She had perfect wavy long brown hair. Her skin was very pale, but it was a beautiful pale. She had a perfect figure; she was wearing faded jeans and a dark blue shirt with a brown fitting zip up sweater. I almost felt stupid when she came out of the room because I was standing there staring at her.

"Hi, you must be Edward," She said in a low, seductive voice.

Now that I was closer to her I could see dark bruise like shadows under her eyes. It looked like she had not slept in days, but she was still the most beautiful person I have ever seen. She looked uncomfortable for some reason. Like there was something about me that was bothering her. I tried to ignore it, but I just couldn't. Something about me was bothering her and I really wanted to know what it was. I could usually read people well so it shouldn't have been so hard to figure out, but I couldn't read her.

_Edward_, my name sounded so good on her full lips. Then it hit me. How did she know my name was Edward? Had she heard Mike and me talking? She couldn't have, she was at the front of the store and we were at the back. She couldn't have heard us from all the way up here. I didn't think that we were talking that loud. But I let it slide; I didn't want to sound stupid.

"Yeah, and you are…." I asked. I already knew but she didn't know that.

She shook her head a little and smiled a perfect smile with bright white teeth. It almost made me melt.

"I am Isabella Swan, but most people call me Bella," She said in a honey sweet voice.

She smiled at me again. She seemed a little more comfortable but not much. She was very stiff and she didn't move. Her hands were clenched at her side into fist, and they never relaxed. She still kept her distance too, as far away from me as possible. I also noticed that she looked like she wasn't breathing. I smiled a crocked smile at her and held her gaze though it was very hard for me more than her. Her eyes were very powerful and over powered me. I was getting nervous. I was thankful when Mike came back with all of my stuff to snap me out of it.

"Okay Edward, I have all of your stuff. Are you both okay?" He asked looked back and forth between Bella and me, still staring at each other.

"Yes, well I am going home for the night. I will see you tomorrow, Mike. Nice to meet you Edward." She said in a soft voice, but she seemed distracted by something else.

"Yeah, you too." I said with a nod.

She grabbed her stuff and headed for the door. I did take note that she still stayed as far from me as the walls would allow and hurried out of the store. As soon as she got outside she took a deep breath of fresh air and then got into an old big red truck. I stared out after her.

"Edward, are you okay?" Mike asked with worry in his eyes.

"Yeah, fine."

"So, did you stab Bella with a pencil or what? I've never seen her act like that." He asked.

"Oh, was that Bella?" I decided to play dumb.

"Yeah, she looked like she was in pain or something,"

"You noticed too?" I asked turning my head away from the big red truck and looking at him.

"Yeah, who wouldn't notice," He said looking at the cash register and shaking his head.

"I don't know," Shaking my head also, trying to clear it and replaying what happened in my mine. But Mike interrupted me.

"Okay, well I got all of your stuff, it comes to a total of $59.95," Mike said.

I was a little surprised, I was so focused on Bella I didn't even notice that Mike had everything I bought in a bag in front of me.

I handed Mike a 100-dollar bill and told him to keep the change.

"Edward, you do realize that you gave me a 100 don't you?" Mike asked holding up the 100-dollar bill and staring at it surprised.

Money wasn't really an issue with my family, and me since Carlisle was a doctor. I didn't even think twice about it when I gave him a 100. I looked at him and he stared at me with big black eyes.

"Yeah," I said to him wonder what the problem was. When I usually gave people more money than I should have they just looked at it and took it, but not Mike.

"Are you sure, I mean, it wouldn't cause any trouble to give you your change back----" He tried to finish but I was tired and wanted to get home so I cut him off.

"No, really Mike. It is not a big deal. Well hey, I have to go; I will see you around, okay?"

"Yeah, see you around. Maybe you, me, Bella and some of my other friends can hang out sometime this summer or something?" He asked.

"Yeah, sounds great. Bye." I said grabbing my bag and heading out the door, the little bell rang again when I opened the door.

I saw that Bella was in her truck and had her head flipped back on the headrest with her eyes closed. She looked so peaceful. She looked awfully still and had her finger pressed against her templates. She was breathing really heavy like she was having a seizure so I went to see what was wrong.

I walked over and tapped on the window of her truck. She opened her eyes and leaned her head up slowly. She looked at me tilting her head slightly to the side and she rolled down her window with little effort.

"Hi again Bella. I just wanted to make sure you were okay, you don't look to good." I knew I was lying she looked great! But there was something in her dark, coal, black eyes that I was unsure about.

"Yes, I am fine. Thank you for your concern, Edward. Well, I guess that I will see you later. Goodbye Edward." She said.

Her voice was wonderful. I loved the way my name rolled out off her lips. I noticed that when she was talking to me she was holding her breath. Did I smell bad? I breathed in and I didn't smell anything. She rolled up her window and drove away.

"Yeah, bye." I said, almost a whisper as I watched her drive away. I saw her hand wave back like she was answering me.

I shook my head and walked to my car and drove home only having on thing on my mind. Her. Bella. It was really bugging me. What was her problem? Why was she holding her breath? Why did she stay as far away from me a possible? What was wrong with me? Why didn't she like me, we only said a few words to each other? Whatever it was it wasn't my problem…it was _hers_. I was getting angry. I tried to concentrate on my driving but I just couldn't stop thinking about Bella. I was thinking about how beautiful she was and how she angered me so much.

I finally got home at about 5:30. I turned off the car grabbing my bag from the back seat and walking up to the house heading straight for the kitchen.

"Mom, Dad I am home, "I said in the nicest voice I could compared to the state I was in.

"Oh good, dinner is just about ready," Esme said. I nodded and half turned around to leave.

"What did you buy?" Carlisle said motioning to the sack in my right hand.

"Oh just some hiking things I got in town,"

"Oh that means that you went to the Newton's store," He asked but he knew he was right. I doubt that there were any other hiking stores around.

"Um, yeah, I met Mike and Bella,"

"Ah, good kids," Carlisle said with a sigh.

"Edward, would you be a dear and go tell the rest of the kids that dinner will be ready soon?" Esme asked.

"Yes." I said turning on my heals and walking away and up the stairs to Alice and Jasper's room.

"Alice? Jasper? Dinner will be ready in a few minutes!" I yelled knocking on their door.

"Okay!" Alice replied.

I went over to Rosalie and Emmett's room and did the same thing with Emmett replying back '_okay_' also.

I walked down the hallway to my room. I opened the door and turned on the lights, and walked over to my bed. I placed my coat on my bed along with my sack. I took everything out of the sack. _Boots, compass, map, yup everything is here_. Along with all of my stuff there was a piece of white paper; it was a note from Mike.

I hope that we can become great friends.

I smiled as I put all of my stuff, including the note, back into the sack and headed back down stairs to the dinning room. I sat down where I normally sat and laid my head down on the table. The rush of the day was catching up with me. My eyes began to droop closed as I was saying Bella's name over and over in my head. Next thing I knew I was being shaken awake.

"Edward? Edward?" It was Emmett.

"What?" I snapped a little annoyed that he woke me up.

"Who's Bella?" He asked, almost laughing.

Had I been saying her name out loud the whole time? How did I not notice? I thought that I was just saying her name in my head.

"Umm, no one Emmett." I said trying to come up with something fast to say to him hoping that he wouldn't ask any more questions.

"Didn't sound like just no one." He said taking his normal seat.

I gave him a glare as Rosalie sat next to him and Alice and Jasper sat down next to me. Carlisle and Esme came out of the kitchen carrying a plate in each hand.

"Ready to eat?" Carlisle asked.

"YES!" Alice squeaked.

"Yup." Jasper said.

"Mmmhumm." Rosalie said.

"Finally." Emmett mumbled.

They set the food in front of us and took their normal seats, Esme by Emmett, and Carlisle at the end of the table. I examined the food in front of me. Spaghetti noodles, sauce, garlic bread and salad.

"Dig in." Carlisle said.

I took a little bit of everything and put it on my plate. Well, I wouldn't say a little bit of everything because by the time I got it all on my plate it was falling off. I ate all of it in record time, I was really hungry. It felt like I haven't eaten in days.

"So Edward. Did you have fun today with Mike and Bella?" Carlisle asked.

"Um, ye-----" I started, but Emmett cut me off.

"Bella? Oh right…Bella,"

"How do you know Bella, Emmett?" Carlisle asked. I glared at Emmett, but he didn't notice because he kept on going.

"Oh, well, I don't really know her, but I have heard of her in a matter of speaking." He said looking at me and smiling.

"Emmett…" I said in a low tone of my voice, it was suppose to be a warning but he didn't listen, he continued.

"Oh, Edward had his head lying on the table and he was sleeping. I went over to wake him and he was whispering '_Bella? Beeeeeela? BELLLA!_' Then he would say it over again. And again. And again. Then I woke him up. It was so funny!" Emmett repeated everything I had said in my sleep to everyone else.

He started laughing really hard. And sure enough everyone else at the table started laughing along with him. Everyone but Esme, even Carlisle was laughing a little even know her was trying his best to hold it in. I swore that I was going to jump on the table and rip Emmett apart right there! I pressed my lips into a line and kept my glare on Emmett. When I finally spoke I spoke through my teeth.

"Thanks a lot, Emmett." I stood, grabbing my plate from the table.

Suddenly everyone stopped laughing. Emmett started to say something but I put my hand up and he didn't try again. I pushed my chair in and went to the kitchen putting my dish in the sink and walked out the back door. I could hear Esme scolding Emmett and everyone else.

"If anyone of you do that to you brother again I swear…." I walked too far out of hearing range to hear Esme finish her threat.

I smiled to myself thinking of how bad Emmett was getting it from Esme right now. I walked, it seemed like forever, but I was only ten minutes at the most. Finally I came to the river near the edge of the woods. I sat down by the edge of the river and laid back putting my arms behind my head.

"Bella" her name sounded so sweet when I said it.

I wanted to see her soon. I did not want to have to wait two months to see her. School could never come soon enough. I laid there thinking of her and how I could try to see her sooner.

"Edward, come home!" I heard Esme yell in the distance.

"Okay!" I yelled back.

I reluctantly stood back up and brushed off some of the dirt that had collected on my clothes and walked ten long minutes back home. I went through the back door of the house. Esme was standing in the kitchen waiting for me.

"Thank God you're safe! Do you have any idea what time it is?" She said giving me a hug.

"Not really," I said putting my hands in my front pockets.

"Edward, I was so worried. Where were you? You're a mess," She said holding me away from her to examine my clothes, which were pretty dirty because I was sitting in dirt.

"Sorry, I didn't mean to worry you I was just laying down by the river."

"Well, all right. Don't stay up to late. Goodnight, Edward." She kissed me on the cheek and started out of the room.

"Okay, night." She turned and smiled at me and walked out of the room.

I was about to grab a drink for the refrigerator when Emmett walked in.

"Hey look Edward, I am really sorry about what I said before to everyone. It wasn't my business, I shouldn't have said anything. I…"

"It's okay Emmett, I forgive you."

"Thanks Edward, night" He said walking out of sight.

"Night." I said after him.

I grabbed a Pepsi, popped it open and took a drink while walking up the stairs to my room. I put the Pepsi on my nightstand and went to the bathroom to brush my teeth. When I was done I flipped my head to the side to get the hair out of my eyes to look at myself. Esme was right, I was a mess. I had dirt all over my clothes. I stripped down till I was in nothing but my boxers and turned off my lights and went to bed.

I pulled down the covers, got in and pulled them back up to my chin. All I could think of was Bella and how I would see her soon, somehow. Then I remembered the very last thing Bella said to Mike before she left. '_See you tomorrow, Mike_.' I smiled to myself. I would see her tomorrow too. I was sure of it.

* * *

Oh no! Hahahaha! Edward is Bella's stalker! SO…what do you think? REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!!!!! 


	4. New Job

A/N This is my next chapter!!! Hope you like. I know it is shorter. My next one will be longer!

Chapter 4 New Job

* * *

I woke up this morning excited for the first time since we moved here. I was going to see Bella today. I jumped out of bed, but maybe a little too fast, my feet got tangled within the sheets and I fell on the floor. I grunted while I moved my legs back and forth until I got my legs untangled from the sheets. I stood up quickly and went to my bathroom to take a shower.

After my shower I got out and put a towel around my waist and combed my hair. I looked at myself in the mirror and noticed that I didn't sleep well because I had dark circles under my eyes. I rubbed my finger over them and almost decided to go back to sleep again. But I decided against it. I was way to excited to go back to sleep now.

I walked down stairs and headed for the kitchen to get something quick to eat. I grabbed a bowl from the cabinet and laid it on the table. I went and grabbed some cereal and milk and poured the cereal in the bowl and poured milk on top of it. I had to admit, for being only cereal it looked pretty good. I sat on top of the kitchen counter holding my cereal bowl in one hand and a spoon in the other and started to eat it. I was almost done when I saw Alice enter the kitchen.

"Hey, good morning Edward. What are you up so early for?" she asked being her cheerful self.

"I should be asking you the same question." I said swallowing a mouth full of cereal and raising an eyebrow, she rolled her eyes at me.

"No, really. What are you up so early for?" she asked again.

"Um, I just wanted to go drive around Forks, you know, look around. And to get ahead of the traffic." I said making it up as I went along. I thought it was a pretty good explanation. But Alice did not agree.

"Oh, yeah. Because you know how much traffic there is here. You really should get a move on." she said sarcastically flinging around her hands for unknown reasons.

"Okay." I said simply and shrugged.

I took one last big bit of my cereal shoving it in my mouth and hopped off the counter. I walked my way to the stairs passing the sink and putting my dish in it and flashing one last smile at Alice. She rolled her eyes and me and tried not to smile back.

I went to my bedroom and changed into blue jeans and a dark blue long sleeved shirt. I went into my bathroom and brushed my hair again then I brushed my teeth. I went back into my bedroom and put on some shoes and pulled on my light beige leather jacket. I headed out my door grabbing my keys and my cell phone on the way. I went down stairs and grabbed a pen and a piece of paper from the kitchen and wrote a note to Esme and Carlisle telling them where I was going to be.

Woke up early and decided to drive around Forks again. Need anything just call.

Love,

Edward

I laid it on top of the grand piano where they could clearly see it and went out the door and to my car.

I drove around trying to remember where exactly the store was. I found it in a short time. I was a little brown brick building with a sign on the building that said Olympic Outfitters. A sign in a window caught my eye.

'Sorry We're Closed'

CLOSED! How could that be! I drove a little closer to the side of the building and it said not open on Sundays till 9:00. I looked at the clock and it was 8:30. Only a half an hour to waste. I groaned and stared at the sign for a few more seconds before I pulled into a parking spot in front of the store. And decide to just wait here until it open. I hit play on my CD player and leaned my head back on my head rest and listened to the song humming along with the music.

I sat outside the store for about five minutes until I saw Mike's Suburban drive up behind me and park right next to me. I got out of my car at the same time he did and walk up to him.

"Hey Edward. Come on in." Mike said at he motioned his head to the door.

"Okay."

He closed his car door and grabbed his keys and unlocked the front door to the store. I follow him up to the front of the store and waited as he put on his vest on in the back room. He came out from the back room and looked at me.

"So what brings you here, Edward?"

Oh crap. I haven't even come up with an excuse why I was here. Of course I wasn't going to tell him the truth. Oh, yeah Mike, I just came here to stalk Bella. How weird would that be? He would think I was nuts and would probably have a restraining order put on me so I could come within two hundred feet of his store. So I said the first thing that came to my mind.

"Ohhhhh……ummmm…well…..I wanted to come and see if I could get a job here?" I asked.

I thought it was a pretty reasonable excuse to why I was here besides the truth. Mike looked at me with big golden eyes with a stupid blank expression on his face.

"You…..what to get a job……here?" He asked a little perplexed.

"Yes." I said a little confused by my question myself. But if I wanted to see Bella everyday I would have to do something and working with her would do just that. So I was pretty happy. I smile to myself.

"Okay. Well let me go get you an application. I will be right back." Mike said and turning slowly and walking into the back room.

"Thanks Mike." I said as he reappeared with a paper and a pen in his right hand. He placed it in front of me on the counter.

"Okay just fill this out. I am going to get ready for opening. This shouldn't take you too long." He said as he left to go to the front of the store.

Mike was right, it wouldn't take too long. There were only ten things to fill in at the most. Nothing exciting, name, age, number, emergency number …just little things like that. I filled it all out and set my pen down next to the paper. I looked at the paper for a long time making sure that I really wanted to do this. Then Bella flash up in my mine and that was it, I was hooked on getting this job. I decide to tell Mike I was done.

"Mike?" I yelled, not loud but loud enough for him to hear me.

"Yeah Edward. Over here," he yelled. I turned to the left and down the next aisle and he was standing there with stickers in his hand marking items down to half price.

"I'm done with my application."

"Oh good. Well when do you want to start?" he asked glancing at me and back to what he was doing.

"What? I can just start like that?" I asked.

"Well, yeah sure. You are my friend and my parents did say that we did need a little extra help. So yeah, I would say you could start." he said with a shrugging of his shoulders.

"Okay well, how about now?" I asked. It was pretty early in the morning and I could work and wait until she arrived.

"Sure sounds good, here follow me and I will get you a vest to wear and show you what you can do." he said walking out of the asle and into the back room. I follow close behind him.

The backroom was a fairly small room. It had a little place to eat with a fridge and a microwave. It also had a square wooden table and four folding chairs around it. I followed him to a closet and stopped right outside the door. He grabbed a vest from a shelf and through it at me.

"Here, I am pretty sure that will be good."

I took off my leather jacket and put on the vest.

"Yup, and where can I put this?" I asked motioning to my jacket.

"Right over here," he said passing by me and walking over to wooden little cubby spaces by the closet with a hook and a smaller storage place above to put a purse or something of that kind.

"This one is yours," he said pointing to one closest to the door. Right beside it was another one that said Bella.

"Thanks." I said and hung my coat on the hook.

"Oh yeah, before I forget, I will make you a name tag for you vest and for this too." he said motioning to the cubby space.

"Okay."

"It is E-D-W-A-R-D C-U-L-L-E-N, right?" he asked, pulling out a pad of paper from his pocket and a pen and waited for me to answer.

"Yeah." I answered nodding. He wrote it down so fast, his hand was a blur. I was stunned for a second wondering if I imagined it. My mouth dropped open a little and I stared at the paper.

"Okay this it what you're going to do. Are you okay Edward?" he asked putting the paper and pen back in his pocket and looked at me.

"Yeah fine. What were you saying." I said looking back up at him.

"Follow me." he said motioning me with his head.

I follow him out of the back room to the same aisle he was in earlier with the stickers. He stopped in the middle of the aisle and picked back up the sticker that were laying on the floor.

"Okay you will be doing what I was just doing. You see these kinds of ropes," He said grabbing a box from a shelf and showing me what kind they were and what kind of package box they were in.

"Yes,"

"Okay, go though this aisle and put the half price stickers on all of this kind of rope, Okay?" He said handing me the bright orange stickers wrapped up and a large roll.

"Okay," I said taking the stickers from him.

"You can see where I stopped so just start from there. I will be back in a little while to see how you are doing." He said disappearing from the aisle.

"Okay." I said with a sigh.

I started to put the orange stickers on what Mike told me to put them on. I was a little over half way finished when Mike came back.

"Hey Edward, how is it going so far?" I whirled around so fast that I almost lost my balance. Mike laughed.

"You scared the crap out of me." He came out of nowhere. I didn't even hear him walk up behind me.

"Oh sorry." He said smiling.

"It is going pretty good." I said. What is really so hard about putting a sticker on a box?

"Okay, well I am going to switch the sign to open so if anyone comes down here just keep on doing what your doing." He said walking to the front of the store still laughing at me.

"Okay." I said.

I was starting to regret taking this job. But I tried to keep my mind on Bella and only Bella. That made me feel a little better. I put the last sticker on the last item and I was done. I turned around and started to walk toward the back of the store guessing that is where Mike was going to be, working the cash register. As I was walking I heard the bell above the front door shake telling us someone has entered the build. I stopped dead my tracks. I froze, my heart froze. Then I heard a voice. I heard her voice.

* * *

I know, I know. It is short! But oh well. REVIEW! 


	5. New Friend

Chapter 5 New Friend

* * *

Every thing I have done was great, up until this point. As I stood there, frozen in my steps, everything crashed down on me.

"Edward? Edward, are you here?"

The voice was of a girl, yes, but not the right one. It was a voice I have came to recognize in the past years I have lived with her.

"Hello, Alice." I tried to keep my voice even compared to how frustrated I was, but it still came out as a groan.

I really thought it was going to be Bella. I put what was left of the stickers in my back pocket and walked to the front of the store. Sure enough she was standing there with a big smile staring at me.

"What are you wearing?" she asked looking at my vest and pointing at it.

"I work here." I said glaring at her.

"Oh, really. Why?" she asked confused.

"Why not?" I asked, getting more frustrated with her by the second.

"Well----- Ohhhhh. I see now," she said closing her eyes for a second and then opening them.

"See? See what?" I ask. She blinked a couple of times and looked at me with a wicked grin forming on her lips.

"Hummm, dark brown long wavy hair. About five three, skinny, pale. Is that ringing a bell Edward?" she asked still smiling at me.

"I don't know what you're talking about." I said not really wanting to talk to her about Bella. I figured she had one of her little 'visions' again. I folded my arms across my chest and looked away toward the back of the store.

"Oh, but I have reason to think other wise." she said and poked me in the stomach. I looked at her and she smiled. I looked at the ground.

"Alice, why are you here?" I asked looking at the shapes the carpet made on the floor.

"Oh, just bored, thought I would take a drive around Fork, you know, to explore," she said sarcastically.

"Alice…" I said still following the outlines of the shapes on the floor still.

"Oh fine, fine Edward. I came to see who this girl is that you met and that stole your heart away." she said putting her hands on her hips.

"I don't know what you're talking about Alice. Now you can leave now that you haven't, and won't, find what you want here." I said.

"Oh Edward. Do you what me to say her name?"

"What name."

"Bella" She said. I snapped my head up and she gave me a 'HA! I was right' kind of look.

"Yeah, so what about Bella?"

"Well, I was kind of wondering if I could meet her?" she asked looking around the store.

"No." I said firmly.

"Oh, come on Edward. Why not?" she asked with pleading eyes.

"Because." I said not giving in.

"Because why?" she said almost whining now.

"Well ummm…" I said looking into her eyes. She was starting to break me down like usual.

"Fine." I said and looked away from her.

"YES!" Alice said clapping her hands. I rolled my eyes.

"But please don't say anything about me liking her." I said strongly making sure I got my point across.

"Why?"

"Just don't, okay. She doesn't know and I really don't want you to be the one to tell her."

"Alright, alright. So…" She said looking around the store and then at me with an excited smile.

"So what?"

"Where is Bella?" She said and whispered when she said Bella's name.

"Oh, yes, right. She is not here."

"Edward, you said I could meet her!" She almost yelled still excited.

"Shhh, calm down." I laughed at her. "You can meet her when she is here but she isn't right now."

"Where is she?"

"I don't know but she should be here soon." I really wasn't sure about the last part but she would be here sooner or later.

"Okay…so when does she come in?"

"I don't know. Here, since you drove all the way out here, why don't you stay here with me and wait?" I asked really hopeful that she would say yes. I was getting really bored and wanted some company.

"Can I really?" She asked with doubt written all over her face.

"Sure. You can even meet Mike." I said nodding my head towards the back of the store.

"Mike?" she said tilting her head slightly to the left.

"Yeah, Mike." I said starting to walk.

"Who is Mike?" she asked.

"Some kid I work with. He is our age. A friend of Bella's." I said. She stopped and I grabbed her arm and pulled a little to keep her moving.

"Hey, Mike," I said.

"Yeah?" He looked up from putting money into the cash register and looked at me then at Alice.

"This is my sister, Alice." I said motioning to her with my hands.

Mike looked at her and stared without moving or saying a word. Then he shook his head and smiled at her. And walked out from behind the counter.

"Hello Alice. It is nice to meet you." He said and reached over to shake her hand. She grabbed it and almost as fast a she grabbed it she let go of his hand and looked at it with confusion in her eyes. He looked at her and immediately put both of his heads in his pockets.

"Yeah, nice to meet you too." she said with a smile slowly forming on her lips.

"So Edward, did you finish with the sticker?" Mike asked.

"Oh yeah…here." I pulled the stickers out of my back pocket and threw them to Mike and with one quick movement with his hand he caught them and put them on the counter.

"I am going to have lunch in the backroom. If either of you are hungry you can have something too." Mike said.

"It was nice to meet you Alice." he smiled at her and winked. Then walked into the backroom.

"Okay what was up with him?" Alice asked as soon as the door closed to the backroom.

"Yeah he is a little weird." I said looking at her.

"And cold." She said clutching her hand.

"What?"

"When I shock his hand it was freezing!" she said and then shuddered.

"Hummm…" Was all I could say.

"He's weird." Alice said and I did have to admit that she did have a point. His eyes changed colors, his teeth are so white that they almost blinded me; his hand move with stunning speed and Alice said that he was cold. He wasn't normal.

"Weird," I repeated.

"So now what do we do?" she asked rubbing her hand.

"Well…" I started. But before I could answer I heard a loud roar. I looked to the front of the store and saw what I have wanted to see all day. It was Bella's truck, and Bella pulled into a parking spot and got out of it.

"Is that Bella?" Alice asked but she knew it was.

"Yes." I said still looking at Bella walking to the door and opening it.

She was looking down and as soon as she entered the building her whole body tensed up. She stopped and looked up slowly at me. I smiled and she seemed to relax a little but not much. Then her eyes flickered to Alice and then back to me. She walked over to me and still keeping her distance and stopped about 5 feet away from me but she didn't seem to be bothered by Alice.

"Hello again Edward." she smiled at me. "And who is this?" Bella looked over at Alice.

"Oh yes. Bella this is my sister Alice. Alice this is Bella." I said motioning with my hands who's who.

"It is nice to meet you Alice." Bella said smiling at her.

"You too. Edward has told me so much about you." Alice said. And as soon as she said that she gave me a wicked smile.

"Oh, he has, has he?" Bella looked at me and so did Alice.

"Oh, well…I told Alice about you thinking that you could become friends. Since we just moved here and all and we don't know many people yet." I thought I was pretty good since I was on the spot.

"You did?" Alice said narrowing her eyes and looking at me before she looked back at Bella.

"Yes remember…." I said giving her a pleading look. She looked back at me for a second longer and smiled and looked back at Bella.

"Oh, yes, he did! I forget things very easily. What can I say," Alice said flinging her arms up in the air and rolling her eyes. Then she looked at me and winked.

"Oh, okay sounds good. Hey Alice, I get off a 3:00 do you want to hang out afterward?" Bella asked smiling at Alice before she flashed a look at me and narrower her eyes and then looked back at Alice.

Alice looked at me and I gave a quick nod that Bella did not notice.

"Sure." Alice said.

"Okay." Bella said. "I am going to get something to eat from the backroom would you like to join me?" Bella asked Alice not really inviting me.

"Sure." Alice said.

Alice walked over to Bella and they walked off towards the backroom talking and they seemed to get along well together.

I smiled and didn't even take one step before I heard Mike behind me.

"Hey Edward." he said.

"Hey Mike, what's up?" I said turning around towards him.

"I have a question for you."

"What?"

"Well, I was kind of wondering if you think if Alice would, ever consider, going out with me?" he asked shyly.

"Um, I don't think so." I said shaking my head.

"Why not?" he asked kind of mad.

"Well she is already dating someone."

"Who?"

"Jasper Hale, he moved here with us too. He is like my brother."

"So."

"So…that is a no." I said slowly making sure he got it this time.

"Fine, well then we will just see how long they last. You can go for today. Come back Tuesday and I will have your days on which you work worked out. Goodbye." he hissed and turned into an aisle and walked away.

I looked after him and I felt my mouth open a little. I closed it and thought about how weird Mike was being. What was his problem? Just because my sister was already going out with someone else he freaks out? I wasn't sure if the first part of what he said was a treat but what harm could Mike do to someone? I decided not much. I shock my head and laughed quietly and walked to the backroom to tell Alice I was leaving.

I walked in and saw Bella and Alice sitting at the table with half a sandwich left in front of them. Bell was laughing and it sounded like music to my ears. I looked at her perfect lips curve around her teeth and she was smiling. She looked just as great as the day before. There was only one thing that is different about her today then yesterday besides her clothes. He eyes were brighter. Just like her mood. She seemed happier. And that made me happier.

"Hey Alice, I am going to go home." I said. They both looked up at me and Bella's smile disappeared and she looked at Alice and flipped her hair over her shoulder covering half of her face.

"Okay, Edward. I will see you later tonight." Alice said with a smile.

"Later tonight?" I asked confused.

"Yeah, remember I am going out with Bella." She said.

"Oh yeah, right. I will see you later. Bye Bella." I said and turn away and I saw Bella's hand lift from the table and give a little wave.

"Bye Edward." Alice said and her and Bella went back into their conversation about where they were going to go.

I turned all the way around and grabbed my jacket and threw my vest into my cubby and walked out giving one more glance behind me. Alice was talking a bite of her sandwich and Bella was staring at me and our eyes locked together like the last piece of a puzzle. A shiver ran up my spin and back down again. She didn't look happy like she was just a minute ago, but she didn't look mad either. She looked…annoyed. She looked back at Alice with a smile and I dropped my eyes from hers as soon as she looked away.

I walked out of the backroom fast. I stood outside the room for a second to see if I could here them talking to see if Bella would say anything about me. But luck was not on my side and they were talking just low enough for me not to be able to hear them. I smiled and made a mental note to question Alice when she got home.

I walked out of the store and saw a bright red BMW parked right next to my Volvo. Alice must have taken Rosalie's car. I opened my car door and started the car and hit play on my favorite CD. And hummed along with my favorite songs on my way home.

I finally got home and got out of my car and walked into the house. I opened the front door and turned to close it behind me.

"Mom? Dad? I'm home!" I yelled.

I looked at the piano and noticed that the note I had wrote them was gone. I took off my jacket and was about to head up stairs when I heard Esme yell to me.

"Where in here Edward!" Esme yelled.

I put my jacket on the stairs and walked into the living room. I walked in to see Esme and Carlisle on one of the sofas with his arms wrapped around her and they were watching a movie. Jasper was sitting on the other sofa watching the movie too, but didn't see interested in it at all.

"Hello Edward," Carlisle said.

"Hello," I said with a sigh and a smile. "What are you watching?" It was some old black and white movie.

"Gone With the Wind." Esme said. No wonder Jasper wasn't interested in the movie.

"Oh." Even know I really didn't like the movie I went and sat down by Jasper.

Carlisle and Esme both turned back their attention back to the movie and I kicked off my shoes. Jasper turned he's head towards me.

"Edward have you, by any chance, seen Alice?" he asked.

"Yeah she is at a store uptown. She won't be home until later, she has a new friend."

"Who?" he asked.

"Bella." I said.

"Oh Bella. Is that the girl you menched last night?" he asked with a smirk.

"Yes, after Bella gets off work they are going to Port Angles, I think." I said and turned my attention back to the TV.

"Oh." Jasper said before he did the same.

In the hour that was left of the movie, Emmett and Rosalie came down stairs and sat on the floor together to watch the rest of the movie. The movie finally was done and I wasn't even paying attention when they decided to order pizza and when they asked me what kind of pizza I wanted, my head was somewhere else.

The pizza got here and we all went to the dinning room and ate it. I remember having a conversation with Rosalie but I have no clue what we talked about. I had one with Emmett too, but just like my conversation with Rosalie, I have no clue what it was about. But I was pretty sure it didn't matter or benefit me in any way. I think I was just counting down the minutes till Alice was going to come home and I could bomb her with questions.

I was back in the living room flipping through channels on TV with no luck of anything on. Emmett and Rosalie were on the opposite couch that I was on and I threw the remote to Emmett.

"Here, I can't find anything." I said and tossed it to him.

"Thanks." he said catching it and flipping through the channels himself.

"Stop." Rosalie said to him.

"What?" Emmett asked still flipping through the channels.

"Stop! What are you doing?"

"What?" Emmett asked still going through the channels.

"I want to watch that! Go back."

"What? I didn't see anything worth watching." Emmett said still going through the channels.

"Uh." Rosalie said right before she grabbed the remote out of his hand and elbowed him in the chest.

"Hey!" Emmett yelled.

Rosalie flipped back to the channel she wanted and placed the remote as far away for Emmett as she could and smiled to herself.

"You could have asked." Emmett said right before he leaded over and kissed Rosalie.

That was enough for me. I got up and walked out of the room. I grabbed my jacket and walked up the stairs. I was about half way up before I saw headlights glowing in from the window. Alice must be getting house, time to ask questions. I smiled and turned to head down stairs when I saw another glow of headlights. I walked down the stairs and looked out the window. I saw the BMW and a big red truck. I shock my head a blinked a couple of times thinking that I was just imagining things but I was wrong. Alice came out of her car with lots of bags and Bella came out of hers caring a big black leather bag over her shoulder.

* * *

Sorry it took so long! Review! 


	6. Sleepover

Chapter 6 Sleepover

* * *

Was she thinking about staying over? She couldn't be? She can hardly stand me, why would she want to spend-the-night at my house? 

I moved away from the window and let the black curtains fall from my hand and back to where they were. It was a black sheet separating me from her. But that only lasted a second. I saw the door open and I moved into the living room and fast. I jumped over the sofa and landed on my back. I folded my arms across my chest and readjusted myself on the sofa to look more comfortable.

I looked over at Rosalie and Emmett staring at me with weird looks on their faces.

"What?" I asked.

Rosalie shrugged her shoulders and looked back at the TV and so did Emmett but I noticed that he still glanced over at me.

"We're back!" Alice yelled walking into the room with all of her bags.

I looked at Bella and Alice and noticed that Emmett was looking at me. I looked back him and he had a huge grin on his face. 'Nice' he mouthed. I figured he knew it was Bella.

"Hey what did you get?" Rosalie asked.

"Oh just some clothes, now that you say that I got all of you presents!" She said digging through her bag.

I looked a Bella and she looked back at me. And looked away. I really couldn't be sure but I think that I saw her smile a little at me.

"Here you go Rosalie," Alice said handing her a dark red shirt.

"And…..Emmett," she said handing him a watch.

"And…..Edward." she came over and handed me a CD of someone I have never heard of before.

"Thanks." I said looking at the back of it and at the songs.

"Bella helped me pick it out." Alice said smiling at me.

"Yeah, it is one of my favorites." Bella said looking at me and then away.

"Thank you." I said getting up from the sofa and walking out of the room and to the stairs to go to my room.

I stopped on the first stair and listen to Bella, Alice Rosalie and Emmett talk. I smiled and started to look at the CD they had given me.

"Edward?" Alice asked.

I turned around to see her and Bella looking at me.

"What?"

"Did you guys order anything tonight?"

"Yeah there is pizza in the fridge."

"Thanks." Alice said, skipping to the kitchen.

"Sure." I said. Bella was looking at the floor stand there not moving.

"Edward I am--"

"Bella? You coming?" Alice interrupted.

"Tell me later?" I asked looking at her beautiful face.

"Yes." She said in a low voice, "Coming!" She yelled to Alice as she was heading towards the kitchen.

Nice timing Alice! I smiled to myself, and grunted while I walked up the stairs to my room. I went and took a quick shower and jumped into bed. I was more tired than I thought. I fell asleep pretty quickly.

I was sound asleep when I heard a strange noise. It was the sound of a whole bunch of something hitting the floor over and over and over again. Then I heard a "Shoot!" I opened my eyes and sat up in my bed and looked around. It was too dark to see anything. I stood up and walked across my room to turn on my light. That is when I heard a 'crunch'. Then I felt a pain in my right foot. My eyes were adjusted to the light now so I could see. I look down and my whole CD collection had fallen on the floor.

There was blood from my foot on a CD I had stepped on. I picked up the CD and it was the one that Bella and Alice had gotten me. I picked up the four other pieces of it and laid it on my dresser and grabbed a towel from my bathroom wrapped it around my foot and walked down stairs on the side of my foot.

'Damn it!' I muttered under my breath when I was all the way down stairs and noticed that there were blood drops all the way down the stairs leading to me. I wrapped the towel better around my foot and went to grab an icepack out of the freezer. I grabbed an icepack and closed the door.

"God, you scarred me." I said jumping back a little.

"Oh sorry." Bella said looking down at the ice pack in my hand and at my foot. "What did you do?"

"I stepped on a CD."

"Oh, let me help you with that." Bella said taking the icepack out of my hand and waking to the counter and jumping up to sit on it. She patted the counter top next to her and I walked over and carefully sat next to her.

"Um, does your dad have a…." She started.

"Yeah, on the wall over there." I pointed to the wall next to the fridge. She was looking for the first aid kit.

"Thank you." She jumped down and went to grab it. That is when I notice what she was wearing. A pink tank top and pink with white polka dot shorts. Then I looked down at my self and saw I was just wearing my boxers. She came back and smiled.

She set the box on the other side of her and opened it.

"Now let me see…" She said messing through the box. "Okay let me see your foot."

I scooted down a little and gave her my foot. She took it carefully and put it in her lap.

"This is deep you must have stepped on it hard." She said in a worried voice.

"What?"

"You have little pieces of glass stuck in your foot."

"Oh."

"This might sting a little." she said. Then I felt her poking at my foot and I heard 'clink, clink, clink'.

"What are you doing?"

"Getting all the glass out…" 'Clink, clink, clink, clink. "There. Perfect."

"Done?" I asked hoping.

"Well, I got all the glass out. Now we need to stitch you up."

"What?!" I pulled my foot away a little.

"Trust me." She pulled it closer to her. I sat up a little and looked at her.

"Okay." I laid back down. I have no clue why I trusted her to stick a needle in my foot, but there was something in her eyes that told me it was going to be okay.

Then I heard her messing around and I am guessing she got what she wanted because the sound stopped.

"This is going to hurt." She said. "You ready?"

"Yup."

"Okay. If you need me to stop just say okay?"

"I will." I felt a liquid on my foot that made it sting, then I felt the needle come into contact with the flesh on my foot.

I clamped my jaw together tight and closed my eyes. Then I felt the string go though it. It seemed like all the feeling in my body was focused on my foot. It got better the farther she went on, could almost not feel a thing.

"How are you doing?" Bella asked.

"Good." I said through my teeth. She laughed; even know she was laughing at me it was music to my ears. I smiled.

I heard her mess around in the box again and I heard a snap.

"There. Now just let me wrap it up and you will be good to go."

I felt her lift my foot up and wrap something around it and she patted my foot.

"There you go, you're done."

I opened my eyes. And sat up. I had a tan cloth wrapped around my foot.

"Thanks." I said looking at it and examining her work. "Where did you learn to do that?"

"Um, so what made you get out of bed at 2:00 in the morning?" She asked.

"Well my CD collection fell over and woke me up and when I went to see what made the noise and I stepped on one." I said. I knew that she was just trying to change the subject but I wasn't going to press her on it.

"Oh," She said looking at her hands and twisting them in her lap.

I smiled and hopped off the counter.

"What are you doing?" she asked me and her head snapped up.

"Getting some pizza." I limped to the fridge and grabbed the box out and set it on the counter.

"You want some?" I offered.

"Sure."

I limped over and grabbed two plates, putting two pieces on each and put them in the microwave. I looked over at Bella that was playing with her hands again. She looked sad and a little nervous.

"Bella are you okay?" I asked worried. A girl as beautiful as her should be sad.

"No." She answered in a whisper almost to low for me to hear.

"Do you want to talk about it?" I asked. She looked up and smiled a little but her eyes still looked sad. She shook her head.

"Maybe later." She said.

"Okay." Right then the timer went off telling us the pizza was done.

I went over and grabbed the plates out and went to sit on the counter by Bella. I handed her hers and she set it on her lap. I took a bit of mine.

"So what brought you down here so early in the morning?" I asked.

"The truth?"

"That would be nice." I laughed.

"You." She said, and looked down and stared at her pizza.

I felt a rush of joy go through me at that moment, and wonder, it was a weird answer, "You" But I didn't care she liked me. But she didn't looks so happy about it.

I took my hand placing one finger under her chin and raised her head and looked at her straight in the eyes. They were a beautiful gold color. They were smoldering mine own.

"What's wrong? I asked dropping my hand from her cold face.

"I can't." She said.

"Cant what?" I asked.

"Do you like me?" She asked whispering again.

"Yes." I answered. "And do you like me?" I asked.

"Of course," she said. "But we, we can't, I can't." She got mixed up in her words.

"What?!" I said harsher than I meant it.

She looked up at me and bit her lip.

"I guess I deserved that."

"No, I'm sorry."

"For what, I am the one that has been treating you like dirt!" She looked disgusted with herself. "Haven't you even noticed? Do you want to know why? Do you even care?"

"Yes, I have notice and I do care and I do want to know why." I said in a low voice trying to calm her down.

She squeezed her eyes closed and breathed heavily.

"Can I show you something?" she asked. I took her hand in mine. She wasn't sure about it at first but she keep still.

"Anything."

* * *

There you go:) REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!!!!! 


End file.
